


Everyone Ships Stucky (Especially Steve, as it turns out)

by cecilysmith



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Canada, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Water Park, also everyone likes bucky, because scarlet vision needs kids, it's still the mcu but let's pretend billy and tommy will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria ships the Avengers off to Canada to lessen the growing tension. Canada is not what the Avengers expected. Bucky, as it turns out, does like water parks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Ships Stucky (Especially Steve, as it turns out)

"Are you going to tell us why you called the Avengers -and Bucky- to a meeting?" Sam demanded, glaring at Maria. "We were watching a movie."

Maria sighed. "This is more important than Pacific Rim, Wilson." She arched an eyebrow when the man rolled his eyes. "You've all noticed that we've been a little tense lately-" 

"We were relaxing when we were watching Pacific Rim!" Sam interrupted, then smiled apologetically. Maria hated being interrupted.

"As I was saying," the woman said pointedly, eyeing Sam with a look that was in between contempt and one of her signatue murder stares, "we've decided that you're going to Canada."

"Oh, nice. Canada's cold. It's hotter than Satan's asshole here." Rhodey piped up. 

"Have any of you ever been to Ottawa in the summer?" Maria demanded, looking at each of them in turn. "Not so cold. But lucky for you, you're going to a waterpark."

There was a moment of quiet. Wanda was the first one to break the silence. "I've never been to a waterpark before." She mused. There was a chorus of 'me neither's from Natasha and Bucky. Vision was silent. 

"When do we leave?" Steve finally asked, looking curiously at Maria.

She smirked. "Tonight. You have an hour. There's a hotel waiting for you."

Maria caught Wanda and Vision before they left. "You can bring Billy and Tommy, I'm sure they'll love it. And tell Clint and Laura they can come, too."

"Alright." Wanda replied, looking considerably more cheerful. The two left, hands interlocked.

* * *

"Calypso. I've heard of this place." Clint realized when they arrived. His son, Cooper, stood idly beside him, not exactly excited to be there. Well, what was to be expected from his sixteen year old son? Lila, fourteen now, was a little more cheerful. Nate, who was eight, was bursting with excitement.

"Picnic tables." Sam pointed out. "Shade." They were all desperate to escape the heat, even though it was only nine in the morning.

Bucky sighed with relief. In the heat, his metal arm got very hot, which was unfortunate for those who had the misfortune to brush past him. Steve had no problem taking his hand, though Bucky didn't miss the wince on his boyfriend's face.

He'd tried to escape the outing on the grounds that his arm didn't do well in the water, being metal and electric and all. Tony, who was conveniently hanging around the compound, had protested that it only malfunctioned a litte, and that was if it was completely soaked. Just don't go in the wavepool, they told him. 

"Billy!" Wanda's voice tore him from his thoughts. The boy was chasing his twin brother, Tommy. They were both six years old and filled with the energy of a dalmation. Bucky couldn't figure out how she told them apart. The identical twins were, well, identical.

"Moooooom." Billy groaned, dragging his feet dramatically off the ground. "You're ruining our game!"

The Sokovian put her hands on her hips. "You want to fall asleep in line, go ahead."

It turns out that they needed three tables in total to accomodate the group of fourteen, and even then, they were a little cramped. 

"I'm hungry." Sam complained.

Rhodey shrugged. "Should have eaten breakfast."

"Let's go!" While the others squabbled, Bucky noticed that Billy was pulling Tommy away while their parents were busy setting up. Apparently, Bucky was the only one that noticed the two rebel children. He sighed tiredly and jogged after them.

"Get back here, kid!" He shouted. The twins turned around and nodded dejectedly. "Little beasts." He muttered to himself, herding the brothers back to their parents. When Vision saw them, he narrowed his eyes. 

"What did you do?" He asked, kneeling down so he could be at eye-level with them.

When the boys stayed quiet, Bucky answered for them. "I caught them trying to run off."

Vision sighed exasperatedly, then stood up. "Thank you, Bucky." It had taken a while for Vision to call him 'Bucky'. It was always 'James' or 'Mr Barnes'. 

"You're welcome." Bucky repled curtly, then turned away. It was going to be a long day. He told Maria that he wasn't an Avenger, and therefore didn't have to attend this outing. She'd sighed and said, 'You're going to go and you're gonna enjoy yourself, damn it.'

When the others organized themselves, they decided to start with the lazy river.

"Boring." Tommy complained.

"Cool." Billy contradicted. 

"Get along." Wanda scolded, arm linked with her husband's.

"Mooooom." Tommy hissed, but the twins didn't need to be told twice. 'Jungle Run' was what this place was called, Bucky learned from the sign.

"Bucky, you gonna take your shirt off?" Steve asked. He wasn't telling him he should, just wondering. Steve never pressured him to do anything.

"Nah." Bucky replied, trying to sound cheerful. By now, he was comfortable with his scars, but he wasn't sure all the small children here would appreciate it. 

The water was pleasantly warm, but less pleasant were the waterfalls that pounded down, interrupting the lethargy of the lazy river. Bucky stayed near Steve the whole time, only partly because he was nervous. When they hit the second waterfall, he was more prepared, putting his (real) arm over his face to shield himself.

By now, they'd attracted a fair amount of attention. Apparently the Avengers were pretty famous in Canada, too. Some kid had even approached Steve and asked, "Are you Captain America?" Steve had laughed and nodded. Eventually, Bucky positioned himself behind Steve and put his arms around his boyfriend's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. He was really beginning to enjoy this. 

Suddenly, Steve nudged him and whispered, "Look." Bucky looked up to see Vision kiss Wanda, only for a few moments. There was a chorus of 'eeew's from Billy, Tommy, and Nate. Wanda groaned exasperatedly, glaring at her sons, partly for drawing attention to them, partly for ruining her moment. Bucky sighed and put his head back on Steve's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of gently gliding through the water.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, but soon, Steve was wading out of the water. Bucky almost let go, but Steve shook his head, hoisting Bucky onto his shoulders. There were perks of having a super soldier boyfriend. They walked back to their tables.

"Where to now?" Natasha asked, smirking at Bucky. Before he knew what was going on, the Russian had found her phone and snapped a picture. She flashed a shit-eating grin at them.

All at once, there was a chorus of suggestions. Clint and Laura wanted to go to Acid Test, Billy and Tommy wanted to try out Black Hole, and Sam and Cooper suggested Kongo.

"One at a time!" Natasha shouted after a moment of bickering. "No Kongo."

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"They spell it with a K, not a C. It's supposed to be Congo, not Kongo." She replied as if it were obvious.

"When you say it out loud the spelling means nothing, Tasha." Sam argued.

"Let's go to Acid Test." Clint cried gleefully. "It's like a toilet bowl!"

"Black Hole!" The twins cried at the same time, bustling around their father, who was stoically standing while his sons wreaked havoc around him.

Steve sighed. "Let's just split up, alright?" In the end, the Maximoffs went to Black Hole, Laura and Clint decided to try Acid Test, and everyone else settled on the Kongo. 

Apparently, the Kongo was not good for Bucky.

He was handling the crowds well. He was doing better than he expected, though having Steve by his side probably helped. The long, stinky, crowded line was manageable. At first, the river was alright, though being periodically sprayed by water was not the most enjoyable experience. Then, they entered the cave.

It was dark and noisy and Bucky felt absolutely terrified. Long-repressed memories were coming back to him now. He heard screaming, and he didn't know if it was his own or it was something from the memory. Steve, who was faithully hanging onto his tube, seemed to sense what was going on. He took Bucky's hand, bring him back to the present. Bucky squeezed his boyfriend's hand thankfully, sighing. When they finally emerged from the dark cave, Bucky was relieved, but now he just couldn't wait for this to be over.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve whispered. "Shit, we shouldn't've gone on that." Bucky was relieved to finally be off of the Kongo.

He shrugged. "We didn't know." He muttered, leaning heavily on Steve. 

"Here." The blond grunted, crouching down. Bucky grinned and hopped on to his shoulders again. Before he could fall back into the abyss of his memories, he was distracted. Vision was flying after his son Billy. He plucked him off the ground and said, "Stop hassling your mother!"

"Put me down, dad!" The boy shrieked. After a moment, he relented and sighed, "Fine, I won't bug mom."

Vision nodded and set his son down, glaring then at Tommy. "That goes for you, too, Thomas."

Billy laughed. "He used your full name, Tommy. This stuff is serious."

"Hey!" Someone called. Steve, and consequently Bucky, turned around to see Clint and Laura approaching them.

"Acid Test is fun." The archer declared. When he passed by Steve and Bucky, Clint muttered, "Stucky." He smirked at them, and Bucky flipped him off. "There's kids here, Barnes!" Clint cried, mock-indignantly.

When the group dispersed, Steve began walking. Bucky hung onto his boyfriend's shoulders and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Black Hole." Steve replied, then stopped. "Wait. That's probably not good for you."

"You go." Bucky suggested. "I'll be fine on my own." He had to leave the nest sometime, right?

"You sure, Buck?" Steve asked, ever the overprotective boyfriend.

Bucky climbed down from Steve's shoulders. "I'll be fine." He promised, kissing Steve on the cheek. He hurried away before the blond could fuss anymore. As he made his way back to their table, he was intercepted by Lila. 

"Bucky!" She cried. "Hey!"

"Hi, Lila." He greeted her, smiling. 

She was a little out of breath. "Wanna go to Summit Tower with me?" She asked. "No one else will."

While Bucky hadn't planned on visiting Summit Tower, he'd never be called a coward. Even if Summit Tower was the highest water slide in North America. "Sure." He agreed. He followed the girl to a long line. She was bouncing on her heels with excitement. 

He cocked his head. "Did your parents allow you on here?" He asked, beginning to suspect that 'the only one who would go with her' was really just 'the only one who would let her go'.

She bit her lip. "Can you, uh, not mention this to Mom and Dad?" She asked. "Please?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Which one are we going on?" He hoped it wasn't the purple and white one; it was completely covered and he was pretty claustrophobic.

"Blue Rocket." She answered, squinting at the distant sign that said which slide was which. "So, the blue one that's partially covered."

"Okay." He replied. That was manageable.

The line was very long. They waited idly, silent until Bucky quickly noticed the kid in front of them who kept glancing back at them. He scowled. "What?" Lila asked, frowning.

"Kid right there keeps staring at us." Bucky explained, narrowing his eyes.

"I think he can here us." Lila replied worriedly, risking a look at the kid. She almost burst out laughing.

"He's french." Bucky answered. "Why are you laughing?"

She smirked. "He looks like a monkey, look." She giggled, and he really did. 

"His lips look like a beak. Like a duck." Bucky noticed, laughing. The kid was conveniently looking away. "Fuckin' french dude." He muttered under his breath. Lila smirked at him.

"Language." She said. 

"That was eight years ago and I wasn't even _there_!" He cried. Bucky hated the 'language' thing the others _still_ did, and he got called out a lot. He had a habit of swearing. All the time.

"French dude is staring at your arm." Lila informed him, glaring at the kid. Bucky put up the middle finger with his metal arm. The kid gawked at him and turned around.

"He will not be looking back here again." Bucky said triumphantly, high-fiving Lila. She winced at the heat of the metal. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." She assured him, smiling. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "What's up with the piggybacking thing?"

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

She shrugged. "You and Steve."

"Oh, that." He realized. "I dunno. It's kinda new to me, too, but I'm enjoying it, honestly." 

"It's cute." She complimented him. "You guys are cute."

He frowned. Lila could not be on this bandwagon, too. Not 'Stucky', not like Clint. "Look, here we are." He said, changing the subject. They were finally at the end of the line. They got a tube and started up the stairs. 

"How are you going up all these stairs, carrying that, so effortlessly?" She demanded, breathing heavily. "I hate stairs."

He shrugged. "Being a sort of super soldier helps." He then flashed a grin at her. "But I'm pretty sure my arm's gonna melt the plastic here."

They had to stop near the top. More waiting ensued. Annoying kid was in front of them once again. He was scowling with his weirdo monkey face, and Lila was laughing at him. The person beside him, who Bucky assumed was his girlfriend, glared at them. They had a staring competition. Bucky won.

"C'mon, we're next." Lila announced ten minutes later. It was true; monkey face was getting in his tube. Finally, it was their turn. Bucky got in awkwardly behind Lila, acutely aware of the fact that his metal arm was defintely making a small dent in the plastic handle. As soon as the light went green, they were off. The girl screamed gleefully, and Bucky was enjoying himself more than he expected he would. It was a little scary with the enclosed space, but he closed his eyes if it got bad. The ride was short, no more than fifteen seconds if that, but the long wait was worth it.

"Where to now?" Lila asked, looking around.

He shrugged. "Acid Test? Your parents like that one."

"Sure."

When they got near the Turbo Lab where Acid Test was located, Bucky froze. "Sorry, I can't go on that." He muttered, unable to meet Lila's eyes.

"Why not?" She asked softly. She was well aware of Bucky's PTSD.

"Claustrophobic." He answered quietly, biting his lip.

She stared accusingly at him. "Then why'd you let me make you go on Blue Rocket?"

"I was fine there. Mostly." He retorted.

"Ugh. You're so stubborn." She sighed. 

"Look over there," Bucky said, gesturing towards the throng of people walking by. "It's Rhodey, Sam, and Natasha. Why don't you go on it with one of them?"

She nodded and what could only be described as _scampered_ away, glancing back apologetically at him. She returned with Sam in tow. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'll find Steve, or maybe just go on the lazy river again." He answered nonchalantly. They nodded and hurried off, and Bucky headed to the table, where he found Steve waiting.

"You were gone awhile." He accused. "I got bored."

"You been waiting here since you finished Black Hole?" Bucky asked, eyes widening. "Shit, sorry. I went to Summit Tower with Lila."

He shrugged. "Ah, whatever." His eyes turned dramatically dopey. "The wait was worth seeing _you_ , darling."

He smiled, kissing Steve briefly. "Piggyback me?"

"Gettin' greedy, are we?" Steve chuckled, but obliged. 

"Nice view from up here."

"Someday, you're gonna carry me on your shoulders."

"I doubt you'd like sitting on a metal shoulder, some how."

"That metal hand has done some very interesting-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Stevie. We're surrounded by kids." 

"What can't kids hear?" Someone asked. It was Clint and Laura. "And have you seen Lila?"

"Me and Lila went to the lazy river again." Bucky lied immediately. She hadn't wanted her parents to know where they went. "Now she's on Acid Test with Sam."

"Wanda took Nate. I have no idea how she manages three when they're all at that age." Laura sighed. 

"I bet she uses mind control on them." Clint remarked.

"She wouldn't." Steve argued.

"Well..." Bucky mumbled.

"Anyway, I think everyone's coming back for lunch right about now." Clint said. Sure enough, Rhodey and Natasha turned up, closely followed by Wanda, Vision, the twins, and Nate. Cooper appeared on his own, but they had to wait a bit for Lila and Sam. 

"What did we bring?" Wanda demanded. "I'm starving." 

"Sandwiches, apparently." Clint replied, digging through the cooler Maria had insisted they bring. "And fruit roll ups." He grinned. "I wonder how those got in there?"

"You're such a child." Laura muttered. Clint got out fifteen sandwiches. 

"Who gets the extra?" Bucky asked, still perched atop Steve's shoulders.

"I want it." Wanda replied.

"Okay." 

They ate in silence for a while, until Rhodey asked, "Did anyone go to the Summit Tower?" Bucky and Lila exchanged an amused glance, but stayed silent. No one else did, apparently. 

"What did you do, Cooper?" Laura asked her son, genuinely curious. He wasn't really with anyone.

"I did Vertigo and Adrenline." He replied easily. 

"Having fun?" When Clint asked it, it sounded like a challenge.

"Yeah." The sixteen year old admitted.

"I told you!" His father cried triumphantly. 

"Daaaaad." Cooper groaned.

The rest of lunch was quite boring. Steve dragged him off to the Summit Tower again. This time they were going on Orange Bobsleigh, a four-person tube that was completely open. They were going with Natasha and Laura. As they waited in line, Bucky noticed Wanda and Vision off to the side, arguing. He could just hear them if he strained to listen.

"Come on, Vizh, I want to go on it." Wanda cried, glaring at her husband.

"It's not safe!" He retorted. "They said specifically, it's not-"

"I'm not that far along-"

"I won't let you-"

"No." Wanda hissed. "I'm not letting a baby stop me from enjoying myself."

And then Bucky put two and two together. Wanda was pregnant. 'I'm not that far along' and 'a baby'- yep, Wanda was pregnant and it wasn't showing yet.

He decided to ignore it for now. 

Orange Bobsleigh was fun. Less claustrophobic. So far, it was the only thing Bucky truly enjoyed, apart from the lazy river.

"Where to, Bucky?" Steve asked after. 

"Lazy river." Bucky suggested. "Crouch down."

Steve did, groaning, "You're not as light as you seem to think. It takes effort to carry you around, Buck."

"Pshh, Captain America." Bucky retorted. When they got in, though, a staff member told him to get down. He obeyed, but still hung onto Steve.

"'S pretty nice." He sighed, smiling.

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

They were didn't talk until a kid crashed into them. "Watch it." Bucky hissed, then frowned. "Sorry." 

"Are you two dating?" The kid asked. 

"Yeah." Steve replied, trying to gage the little boy's reaction.

"Okay." And then the kid swam away.

"That was pretty weird."

"Yes, it was."

And then it was peaceful.

Bucky still clung onto his boyfriend, and he was calmer than he'd been all day. Here he was, with Steve, floating along. He felt weightless for the first time in years. Kids shouted, but it was all white noise. If he listened closely, he could hear Steve's heartbeat. 

"Bucky?" Steve asked, awakening him from his reverie.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, voice muffled due to the fact that his face was pressed into Steve's shoulder.

"Get off me." He replied, not unkindly.

"Ugh. Fine." Bucky waded out of the river, following Steve closely. The blond took his hand. (The real one.)

"Hey, Stucky!" Clint called to them. Well, Bucky assumed it was Clint because he said 'Stucky', but when he looked around for the source of the voice, it was Rhodey. "We're going on Canyon Rafting, you coming?"

Steve glanced at Bucky, who nodded. "Sure!"

They found all of the others there, except for Wanda and Vision. "You can fit six people in one tube," Natasha explained, "so half of us'll go on the other one." The other one was 'Boomerango'. What a strange name.

Right before he was about to step into line, he saw Wanda and Vision. They were arguing again. "I'll be right back." He excused himself, and wove between the herds of people to find the two. 

"You two okay?" He asked when he found them. Wanda's arms were crossed and a scowl dominated her face, whike Vision looked very exasperated and frustrated. 

"He won't let me do anything." Wanda complained.

"It's not safe for you-"

"Shut up."

Bucky sighed. "I know, alright? I overheard you by Summit Tower." Noticing Wanda's sour expression, he added, "I haven't told anyone, and I won't." He thought for a moment. "Vision, you go ahead. I'll stay."

Vision opened his mouth as if to say somehing, but Wanda beat him to it. "Yes, Vizh, go ahead." He sighed and conceded, disappearing into the throng of people. Wanda then looked at Bucky. "What do you want?"

"Is it possible for you to lie to Vision?" He asked, thinking hard. "We could go to Summit Tower, but we need a third person."

"He can read my mind, Bucky." She pointed out. "But he can't read yours. And a third person is not problem. Also a fourth." As an afterthought, she added, "Barnes, do you like kids?"

"Umm." Was all he could say before the twins came careening towards them.

"Why do you wanna go on it now?" Billy asked his mother.

"Because I changed my mind." She replied. "Now, darlings, don't tell your dad about this, okay? It'll be our little secret."

"And Bucky's." Tommy added.

"And Bucky's." She echoed, smiling. "Now, come on."

The line was longer than it had been before. Tommy begged for Bucky to give him a piggyback like Steve did for Bucky, but Bucky couldn't. "Why not?" The boy demanded, staring up at Bucky.

"My arm's gonna burn you, kid." He replied, arching an eyebrow.

"It can't be _that_ hot." Tommy retorted.

"You better not touch it. Your mom's right here and I don't want to be held accountable for burning you." Bucky retorted. Wanda nodded appreciatively.

Eventually, Bucky sighed and picked Tommy up with his real arm, annoyed with the kid's pestering. "But you touch my arm once and you're not going on this slide." The twin pouted but nodded.

This time around, the slide was better. Except, at the end, when Bucky was about to hand the tube to the next person in line, his goddamn metal arm popped it.

Once they met up with the others, Vision skeptically asked where they went. Bucky realized they hadn't got their stories straight, but the twins had it covered, apparently. "They took us to Black Hole." Billy explained.

"And Turbulence." Tommy added.

"Yeah, we didn't wanna go on Canyon Rafting." Billy said. "Looked kinda boring."

"Alright." Vision relented, still suspicious. "What now?" 

"I wanna go to Zoomerang." Tommy announced. "With Bucky." Bucky did not want to go to Zoomerang with Tommy, though, because there was only so much rambunctious six year old he could handle. 

Seeing Bucky's expression, Wanda resuced him. "Why don't you and Nate go to the pirate ship?" She glanced at her husband. "Vision'll take you."

"Okay!" The three young boys sped off, leaving Vision chasing after them. 

"Let's go to Fast Track." Rhodey suggested.

"You can only race eight at a time," Natasha pointed out, "and there's ten of us."

"Me and Steve were gonna try out Vertigo and Adrenaline, so without us, you're eight." Sam replied.

"Okay, let's go." 

As it turns out, to race, you weren't allowed to wear a shirt. Bucky sighed and removed his, hoping no one would stare at the web of scars that decorated his shoulder. The line was surprisingly short for this time of day; they got their mats quickly. Just as they reached the top with only one more group to go before it was their turn, Bucky heard a guy behind them say something to someone he assumed was the boy's brother.

The kid said, "You gonna scream like a girl?"

Bucky huffed out an angry breath and turned around so he was facing the kid. "What did you just say?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"You gonna scream like a girl?" The kid repeated petulantly, eyeing Bucky's metal arm with a look of thinly veiled terror.

"That's no way to talk about dames." He snarled, hands clenching into fists.

"Bucky!" Natasha hissed, but he ignored her.

"Dames?" The kid echoed. "When were you born, nineteen twenty?"

This kid thought he was funny, except his sarcasm was lost on one of two people in the entire earth that could say this honestly: "Nineteen seventeen, actually."

"Really?" The kid snorted.

"Y'know, kid, you never apologized for what you said." Bucky said, scowling.

"And I won't." 

"I know a gal who could rip out your spine and use it to stab you through the heart before you had time to make any noise." He answered casually.

"Present and accounted for." Natasha piped up. "Bucky, it's our turn."

"One second, Tasha." He retorted. He couldn't resist the urge to punch the kid in the face, so that's what he did.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave." The staff member immediately said. Bucky shrugged, satisfied that the kid was rubbing his jaw with an injured look on his face. He struggled down the stairs, trying not to bump into people with his left side, and when he reached the bottom, Natasha was sitting triumphantly on Clint's shoulders.

"I won, and Clint said that if I won, he'd carry me around all day." She explained, patting her friend's head, while said friend rolled his eyes.

"She's light. I don't care." Clint retorted, attempting to sound careless.

"The only thing that's weighing you down right now is your wounded pride." Laura quipped, taking her husband's hand. 

"I wonder sometimes why I married you." Clint muttered, sighing as Natasha used his head as an armrest, then prompty rested her head on her arms.

It was then Bucky realized he'd misplaced his shirt. 

Now he had to walk around the park with an array of horrifying scars. He knew people would stare, he got enough of that already with his metal arm and it didn't bother him much any more. Well, now he was a little cooler. A little. 

"Hey, Bucky, do you mind if we go in the wave pool?" Rhodey asked, looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, go ahead." Bucky replied, waving them off. He knew that he told everyone he wasn't supposed to go to the wave pool with his arm, but truthfully, he didn't really want to. Huge waves, crashing over him all the time... he shivered. He had a myriad of memories that matched that description, none of them good. Reliving them was not on his to-do list.

He went and waited at the table, boredly inspecting his arm, checking for any signs of a malfunction. Nope, he was fine. 

"Hey, Bucky." Steve greeted him.

"Steve. Where's Sam?" He replied, standing up.

"Went to the wave pool with the others." He paused. "Anyway-"

"Do not change the subject." Bucky cut him off. "You don't have to stay away from the wave pool because of me, Stevie."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Steve protested, not bothering to argue.

"Come _on_ , Steve. Don't let me ruin your fun." He hissed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. 

Steve shrugged it off. "Whatever. There's chairs by the wavepool." He thought for a moment. "Lounge chairs."

"Let's go." Bucky replied, taking Steve's hand. They settled beside each other, hands still intertwined. They lay in the sun for a long time, lulled into a sense of peace. The heat beat down on him, but then it didn't matter. He was having an exceptionally fun day, completely different from what he'd expected. He enjoyed the lazy river, hanging out with Lila, punching a sexist kid-

Then Bucky realized he hadn't told Steve about that episode. Quickly, he told the story. Steve burst out laughing. "You sound like me when we were kids."

He realized that Steve was right. Steve had always been picking fights when they were kids, and Bucky'd always have to rescue him from them. "You're right." 

"When aren't I?" Steve shot back jokingly.

"Well-"

"Stucky." Rhodey greeted them. The others followed a distance behind. 

"Why?" Bucky demanded. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"'Cause it's funny, old man. And by the way, they're all mad." Rhodey replied.

"Wha-"

"Hey, Stucky." Clint announced his arrival, voice a little strained. Everyone looked a little tense, except Rhodey. 

"What happened?" Bucky whispered to himself. No one seemed to hear him, and if anyone did, no one answered. As the others talked among themselves, Rhodey quickly explained.

"Cooper and Lila were arguing, with put them and Claura in an awful mood, which put everyone else in a mood. I think Sam's okay, though."

Steve snickered. "Claura? Stucky? I'm gona start calling you and Sam Rham."

Rhodey stuck out his tongue. "We aren't dating, Capsicle."

"What about your, and I quote, Epic Bromance?" Bucky argued, grinning.

"We were drunk, okay?" Rhodey defended himself weakly.

"Come on, guys." Clint commanded. His facade of cheerfulness was gone, but to Bucky's surprise, he was still carrying Natasha. Well, it wasn't that surprising. If Natasha was in a mood, you _had_ to do what she said. Or else.

The remainder of the day passed like that. Tense and slow. Maria had sent them here to relieve the tension, not make it worse. Bucky's only saving graces were Steve and Rhodey. When Steve went on the Aqualoop, his scream was audible from where Bucky was standing at the bottom. When he joined them again, Bucky whispered in his ear, "So, you're a screamer?" And then stood back, leaving Steve to do something that was in between laughing and spluttering.

"So I'm the screamer now?" Steve finally managed to choke out.

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "I'll _make_ you scream until your throat hurts." He leaned in again and whispered, "Though a sore throat might not just be from screaming, Stevie."

"Are you done?" Rhodey demanded. "Because I don't want to hear about your evidently colourful sex lives."

They both sighed but nodded. Soon enough, it was time to leave. No one was happy about it, but no one really wanted to stay, either.

"Wait." Steve said suddenly.

"What?" Natasha sighed.

Steve said nothing, just dug around his bag for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. It was concealed in his hand, so Bucky didn't know what it was.

"Get on with it, Rogers." Natasha snapped.

"Wait..." Wanda said with a knowing smirk. She could read Steve's mind. Bucky just wanted to know what was going on.

It became apparent when Steve got down on one knee.

"James Buchanan Barnes," Steve whispered, opening a small box to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Bucky felt a single tear run down his face, though if anyone ever mentioned it again, they were imagining things. "Of course, Stevie." Steve put the ring on his finger and stood up, embracing him. Bucky's smile widened when he tilted his boyfriend's - no, _fiancee's_ face toward him and kissed him passionately, hands tangled in Steve's blond hair. Bucky felt himself being lifted off the ground, and he wrapped his leg's around Steve's waist. 

"I hate to remind you guys," Clint cut in, "but we're kinda in public and being stared at." 

"Ugh." Bucky disentangled himself from Steve, noticing with satisfaction the prominent bulge in Steve's pants. 

When they left the park, the tension had disappeared. The prososal had loosened them all up; no one could be angry _now_. 

At the hotel, everyone went to sleep. They'd had a tiring day. Well, everyone except for Steve and Bucky. They had... _other_ plans for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> see I would've done some more well-known park in america but I live in Canada and don't care enough to do all of the research required if I were to do any specific park.  
> Yesterday I did go to Calypso and monkey face is real. 
> 
> Anyway. Feedback is always appreciated guys.


End file.
